Confessions
by Sylae
Summary: Peut-être ai-je besoin, maintenant que tout est irrémédiablement terminé, d'évacuer ma douleur, ma culpabilité, ma peur d'un avenir sans lui... Pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Mais cela devait finir ainsi; je pense que nous le savions tous les deux...


**Confessions**

Je ne sais à quelle fin j'écris ces lignes. Je m'étais interdit de mettre par écrit ces derniers mois de ma vie, autant dans le but de ne pas y penser que dans celui d'éviter que Mary ou quelqu'un d'autre n'en prenne malencontreusement connaissance. Un tel incident serait irréparable. Mais peut-être ai-je besoin, maintenant que tout est irrémédiablement terminé, d'évacuer ma douleur, ma tristesse, ma culpabilité, ma peur aussi. Ma peur d'un avenir sans lui. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Mais cela devait finir ainsi je pense que nous le savions tous les deux.

Cela n'a pas rendu la chose plus aisée. J'ai dans la bouche un goût âpre, vestige du dernier baiser féroce qu'il m'a été donné de recevoir, dont témoigne également ma lèvre inférieure bleuie. J'ai dit à Mary que j'avais eu un accrochage avec un homme saoul au détour d'une ruelle ; je ne crois pas qu'elle ait été dupe. Sans doute s'imagine-t-elle que je me suis disputée avec Holmes et que, étant donné le caractère irascible de mon ancien colocataire, le coup était parti tout seul. Elle n'est pas si éloignée de la vérité.

Il fait nuit, à présent. Victime d'insomnie, ma dernière confrontation avec Holmes ne cessant de se rejouer sous mes paupières closes, j'ai décidé de me la remémorer une bonne fois pour toute, de l'écrire telle qu'elle me vient, sans artifice, la vérité brute et nue comme une sortie d'exorcisme. Parce que ma vie va prendre un tournant, un tournant où mon cher ami n'a pas sa place. Pas telle que lui la conçoit, du moins. Alors je me suis glissé hors du lit conjugal, comme un voleur, sur la pointe des pieds, pour atteindre mon bureau où m'attendait des feuilles de papier, de l'encre, et un peu de lumière. Une fois ma confession terminée, je retournai auprès de ma tendre épouse, et je m'endormirai en posant ma main sur son ventre plein de promesse, promesse d'un avenir radieux.

Je me souviens avoir contemplé longuement la façade du 221B Baker Street avant d'avoir trouvé le courage de me présenter à la porte. Mme Hudson m'avait ouvert, terriblement anxieuse. Tout son corps sembla se détendre à ma vue, et elle porta la main à son cœur en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je savais déjà que l'entrevue allait être pénible, mais la colère d'Holmes me semblait déjà palpable, et j'étais partagée entre deux envies : fuir ou l'apaiser; ces deux options étant naturellement exclues…

Lorsque j'entrai, les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant l'appartement dans l'obscurité, et seule la silhouette d'Holmes se détachait des flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il se trouvait dos à moi, de sorte que je ne pouvais distinguer les traits de son visage ; mais il suffisait de constater la tension dans la ligne de ses épaules, ses mains crispées et blanches jointes derrière lui, ses jambes au garde-à-vous pour deviner l'agitation à laquelle il était en proie. Je savais que j'avais le pouvoir d'apaiser cette âme solitaire, blessée ; et cela me faisait encore plus peur que tout le reste. Je ne supportais pas ce pouvoir, celui de le faire souffrir comme aucun autre, et même s'il s'appliquait souvent à prendre à la légère l'impact que j'avais eu sur sa vie, j'en connaissais toute l'étendue. J'ai été son collaborateur dévoué, je suis encore son seul ami et désormais son seul amant depuis longtemps. Bien que ma raison s'y oppose, j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à retirer son droit sur mon corps, sur mon cœur. Mais j'avais une famille, maintenant. Il devait s'y conformer, ou s'effacer. Ou plutôt, c'est à moi qu'incombait ce rôle, celui de lui trouver une place adaptée ou, à défaut, de m'en séparer.

Je m'arrêtai bêtement, sur le seuil, essayant en vain de trouver des mots qui feraient écho en lui comme en moi. Ce fut finalement lui qui troubla le silence qu'habitait jusqu'alors le crépitement du feu :

- Vous n'êtes pas venu.

Un fait, rien qu'un fait. Voilà tout ce à quoi s'attachait le grand Sherlock Holmes. Pas de "je vous ai attendu toute la nuit" ou de "où étiez-vous?", non, juste le constat, brut, neutre. Quiconque d'autre que moi y aurait vu du détachement. Mais je connaissais trop cette voix rauque, rarement entendue mais qui trouvait tant d'écho à mon oreille, pour ne pas comprendre que mon ami cherchait à garder son self-contrôle, à contenir ses émotions. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus dans ma poitrine :

- J'ai eu un contretemps.

Je m'en voulus de le ménager de la sorte. D'un autre côté, c'était vrai. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de voir se décrisper son attitude, alors que j'allais devoir lui asséner le coup final. Je poursuivis néanmoins, trop soulagé de troubler cette lourde atmosphère:

- Mary est finalement restée à la maison.

- Je vois.

Je voyais surtout qu'il m'en voulait terriblement. Je fermai les yeux en pensant à ce que j'aurais fait la nuit dernière, à même le sol, ou peut-être sur le fauteuil là, si Mary était partie chez ses parents. De ce que je ne referais jamais. Je m'efforçai de chasser ses images de mon esprit, et de balayer ce sentiment de manque qui m'assaillait déjà à cette pensée du "plus jamais". La solution la plus radicale aurait été que je lui dise tout d'un trait, la grossesse de Mary, mon besoin de fonder une famille, mon amitié dévouée envers lui, mon bonheur d'avoir pu partager plus avec lui et mon désespoir résolu de devoir m'arracher à cette intimité, mon envie de l'intégrer dans ma famille... puis de tourner les talons, de sortir de cet endroit où foisonnait les souvenirs, de respirer autre chose que cet air vicié par le tabac, l'alcool, la sueur, son odeur, et de le laisser délibérer en son for intérieur. Mais je restai planté là, incapable de formuler la moindre phrase constructive. J'aimerais penser que c'était pour lui, parce que je lui devais mon soutien, ma présence, mon amitié mais c'était en réalité tout autant pour moi, paralysée par la peur de ne pas survivre à son éloignement, à son rejet. Car c'était clairement ce que marquait sa position, dos à moi :

- Je vous en prie, Holmes, retournez-vous, demandai-je d'une voix douce, que j'utilisai souvent pour faire appel à sa raison.

- Pourquoi cela ? D'ordinaire, vous me préférez dans ce sens, assena-t-il acerbement.

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il poursuivit :

- Etant donné que vous n'avez pas cédé à la pulsion de vous jeter sur moi, j'en déduis que vos désirs ont été grandement satisfait cette nuit. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas certain que vous posiez encore les mains sur elle.

Son ton était professionnel, décalé pour cette scène. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant de la part du grand Sherlock Holmes, qui essayait toujours de faire rentrer dans des cases de logique des sentiments et agissements humains. Ce qui me prit au dépourvu, c'était la jalousie qui transparaissait dans ses propos. Holmes n'avait jamais manifesté de réelle jalousie il se fichait éperdument de Mary, il lui arrivait même de rire en affirmant que grâce à elle, il était gagnant sur tous les tableaux : il avait le sexe, sans mes demandes d'affections constantes et exclusives il avait les sorties à l'opéra, au restaurant, au pub, sans le repassage et la cuisine et il avait la liberté, sans la fidélité et l'engagement. Au cours de cette liaison, j'avais découvert un amant prévenant, affectueux, mais qui se gardait bien de prendre au premier degré notre relation amoureuse. Et bien que cela m'avait facilité les choses, j'en avais parfois souffert.

Holmes se retourna, et je fis face à ses yeux noirs, où brillaient l'animosité :

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'utiliser juste pour mettre un peu de piment dans votre existence morne et stupide ! Quand vous prenez des engagements envers moi, je ne veux pas rester sur le carreau à vous attendre, je ne suis pas à votre disposition !

- Holmes, je ne vous utilise pas.

- Alors, m'aimez-vous ?

Je fus complètement pris au dépourvu par cette question. Entre nous, il n'y avait jamais eu de mots doux des instants de complicité, de tendresse, de symbiose, mais jamais de mots amoureux. Il s'approcha brusquement de moi, m'attrapa le poignet sans aucune douceur. Lorsqu'il réitéra sa demande à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je sentis un relent d'alcool :

- M'aimez-vous donc, John ?

- Holmes…

Je fis un pas en arrière ; Holmes me coupa ma retraite en me plaquant violemment contre la porte. Il me considéra un instant de ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité –ou le désir ?- et se jeta sur mes lèvres, les écrasant de sa bouche avide. Une main se plaqua contre mon cou tandis qu'une autre me maintenait la hanche avec fermeté. Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres et s'insinua entre mes dents, me faisant goûter au tabac et au rhum. La passion féroce qu'il mit dans ce baiser, éperdu, me souleva le cœur, en même temps qu'elle me donnait envie de m'offrir une nouvelle fois à lui, dans une nouvelle étreinte fougueuse. Mais la pensée de mon enfant, de cet enfant qui allait entrer dans ma vie et dont j'allais être le père, de cet enfant qui m'attendait dans le ventre de sa mère dévouée et aimante, de cette famille dont j'étais le responsable et l'heureux initiateur… Cette réalité m'empêcha d'y succomber. Holmes s'écarta de moi, me laissant respirer, pour mieux insister. Aux prises avec mes tourments, ma voix se fit suppliante :

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça. Je suis marié, Holmes, au nom de notre…

- Marié ? Cela vous empêche-t-il de me baiser ?

Les mots étaient crus, incroyablement douloureux. J'aurais aimé protester, mais je restai abasourdi devant tant de colère, tant de violence dans l'attitude d'Holmes, dont j'avais déjà été témoin mais jamais encore la victime. Sa main glissa vers mon entrejambe, où il ne put que sentir mon érection. Les larmes me brûlèrent les yeux Holmes avait raison. Je n'étais qu'un adultère, qu'un vulgaire sodomite. Il fallait que cela cesse. Maintenant, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne vienne à bout de ma résolution, qu'il ne me fasse céder une ultime fois. Avant que la brûlure qui irradiait mes reins, que le besoin de l'habiter ne soit trop fort.

- Qu'est-ce que ces quelques mots changeraient ? insista Holmes, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- J'aime Mary.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ces mots ne sonnèrent pas aussi juste que je l'aurais souhaité ; il fallait croire qu'Holmes avait investi mon cœur sans se soucier de laisser suffisamment de place pour celle à qui j'avais juré d'être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais ils étaient assez forts pour avoir percuté Holmes de plein fouet.

En effet, l'étau d'Holmes se relâcha, et la seconde suivante, un abyssal sentiment de solitude, d'abandon m'investit. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon ami était retourné à la même place qu'à mon entrée, à contempler les flammes dansantes. Quand il parla de nouveau, toute trace d'émotion avait radicalement déserté sa voix :

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Je voulus dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui pourrait nous rattraper dans notre chute, quelque chose qui nous jetterait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans doute lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi, bien que je doute qu'il y ait des mots assez intenses pour l'exprimer. Mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge à la pensée de ma paternité, et c'est extérieur à moi-même que je m'entendis répondre :

- J'imagine que non.

Seul le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée me répondit. Comme un condamné, j'attendis la sentence, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir un trou au niveau de la poitrine. Je regardais l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme que je n'aurais jamais dû aimer, et pourtant… Comment mes sentiments auraient-ils pu être autres ? Holmes était un homme d'exception, mais plus que cela, nous nous complétions, nous nous fondions l'un en l'autre dans une parfaite symbiose. Ce n'était pas seulement lui, c'était lui et moi. Si seulement je l'avais su avant, si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi… borné, conservateur, obtus. Mais c'était trop tard. Et désormais, bien que mon cœur se déchire à cette idée, je ne pouvais renoncer à ma famille, à mon enfant.

- Je partirais demain dès l'aube, et vous ne me reverrez plus.

Son ton était sans appel. J'ignorai sa blessure saignante, je passai outre les nœuds dans mon ventre, et je pris sur moi pour tourner les talons et m'éloigner en direction de la porte. Je mentirais en affirmant que j'espérais qu'il ne me rattraperait pas, qu'il ne m'embrasserait pas éperdument encore une fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà loin. Et personne ne m'a rattrapé.

Cette fin brutale fait écho à nos débuts sauvages, elle s'inscrit donc dans la logique de notre relation, et pourtant… Je ressens un goût d'inachevé, de frustration. Mais il va falloir poursuivre, panser mes blessures, laisser le temps agir, amoindrir l'impact des souvenirs. Je ne doute pas que le temps, et l'arrivée de mon enfant atténuent ma douleur. Mais je n'oublierais pas. Je n'oublierais jamais le goût de ses baisers, la caresse de sa peau, les sourires complices, nos corps qui se nourrissaient l'un de l'autre… Je pourrais juste me dire que j'avais raison, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Pourtant, son ultime question résonne dans ma tête, se répercute dans tout mon corps, appelant une réponse qu'il n'entendra jamais, que je ne pouvais pas lui donner… Mais maintenant que le danger est passé, maintenant que ma décision n'est plus menacée, maintenant que ma vie est tracée comme je l'entendais… Maintenant, cette réponse restera à l'abri, sur cette page, à l'abri du monde, de la société, de tout :

Sherlock Holmes, je vous aime…


End file.
